


Forever in my dreams

by xclassiroxix



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Death, Dream Sex, M/M, Time Skips, Yaoi, zorro/luffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xclassiroxix/pseuds/xclassiroxix
Summary: This story starts out about 14 years after the zou arc. The first chapter is more of setting the scene as our favorite swordsman Zoro begins to feel some distant memories tugging at his mind. The rest of the crew, going about their business, already know what is on the mossy haired mans mind.





	1. Missing you

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter is a little on the short side as I am just setting the scene and didn't want to drag it out forever. Also describing zoro is my new favorite thing (DONT JUDGE ME) lol

              _A majestic mixture of vibrant royal purple, burnt orange and deep red began to swirl and encase the sky as the sun drifted lower behind cotton like clouds, meeting the serene blue green calm of the ocean._

               

               It was solemn and serene as the humid heat of, what seemed to be the hottest and longest summer day, began to slowly give way to the cool breeze rising up off the ocean. Suddenly, long, sun kissed arms scarred from years of battle, stretched out over the golden gleam of the Sunnys’ rails.

                                     

              The green mossy hair of a man in his late thirties, rustled gently as the salty sea breeze wafted across the lush, grassy deck. The man, bearing three swords strapped at his side, tilted his head back and breathed in the scent of the ocean. His facial features were sharp and well defined. Accented by gruff lines and sun-worn skin, the affects of life on the ocean had started to become very apparent. A large scar over his left eye reaching from his top brow, stretching halfway down his cheek. His rugged face was framed by a slight five o’clock shadow, coming to a clean cut at his chiseled jaw line. Aligning his left ear donned three lengthy gold earrings, gleaming against the setting sun. He arched his back, in an effort to stretch his broad shoulders, bearing his equally toned chest that boasted a remarkably long scar. It spanned from atop his left shoulder, over his chest, down across his abs, finally disappearing under the right side of a green haramaki cinched around his torso. Its’ green color was almost akin to that of the mans scruffy hair.

              His clothes were slightly historic, almost resembling that of a yukata. This was held in place by his haramaki snuggly banded against him, which seemed almost engulfed in the folds of the flowy material, as the bottom draped down to the middle of his thighs. The fabric of his shirt showcased a deep forest green with the bottom 12 inches riddled with intricate scenery lit with pastel greens and whites. Under this, was a pair of jet black, soft knit pants rolled halfway up his muscular calf which lead down to equally black sandals.

* * *

           

              Suddenly, a strong, salty gust drew over the Sunnys deck, his hand instantly shot out to grab a tattered straw hat adorned with a red ribbon, which had threatened to be blown out to sea. He instantly regretted how immense his reaction was, grasping the straw hat and pulling it down to his chest, knowing full well that its string was securely around his own neck. As he looked down at his calloused hands bending the poor ragged hat, he noticed they had begun to shake.

 

             Trying to steady himself, he leaned over the sunny, propping up an elbow and eventually giving way to allow his body weight to rest on the railing entirely. He began breathing in slowly, trying to focus on calming his mind through meditation, but the salt filled air that invaded his airways only made his mind cloud further. He opened his eye, frustrated with his seemingly derailed thoughts, his vision began to blur and wet droplets began to form on his face and hands. 

“Ah damn” he growled as he brought his hand up to touch his cheek

             He looked to his right and shouted in the direction of the cabin

“OI! **OI! NAMI!!**  
             Suddenly a woman with fair skin and bright orange hair, donned in a pastel pink bikini top and jean shorts, peaks over the top of the cabin.

_~hmph_  
_you wouldn't believe she's only a year my junior, she keeps herself as well as Robin~_

"Hai! What do you need?!

Nami yells out as she leaned over the top railing, raising her oversized sunglasses, sending the mossy haired swordsman a mocking sneer

“Don’t tell me you already ran out of booze you DRUNKARD!”

 _~Tch~_  
_Damned nagging navigator_  
He pushed the thought aside, ignoring her chiding tone and asked as if pressed for time

  
“DAMNED WOMAN!” He scowled up as she gave him a satisfied smirk

“ I just need to know, does it look like.. _..rain_ ” He trailed off, barely choking out the last word before he began to chuckle at what a fool he would seem.

 _One look around and it’s obvious it’s_ not _rain_... as he murmured to himself, taking in the sight of his surrounding crew members. 

                He turned his back to Nami, waving his hand signaling her away. The fiery haired navigator fumed and stuck out her tongue before returning to the wheel.

Grasping at his swords, Zoro slowly began pacing the deck, analyzing his surroundings intensely, possibly imagining he had missed some detail. Perhaps engraving it deep into his mind, as if it all would suddenly disappear.   

* * *

 

               Robin, who was already forty five but could easily pass for twenty something, with dark honey colored skin and beautiful deep black hair. Was laying out in a bathing suit and over skirt, intently busying herself with studies of the new research material she had acquired. 

              Chopper, whose fur had become quite unruly with age, was sitting on the railing fishing, pole in hand. As carefree as a gull, laughing, then crying in shock, then laughing again at his companion leaning over next to him.  
               He was a broad shouldered man with equally unruly hair, his wild stray charcoal curls blowing with the breeze. Usopp, even after all these years, still managed to create the most unfathomable stories for anyone willing to listen. Usually the only ones to ever actually believe them were Chopper and Brook, who were always left gaping from shock.

_~ahh someone else comes to mind~_

                Just before he could finish his thought he was interrupted by a loud shriek coming from the small deer. They laughed together as they worked as one to tug on the fishing pole, trying to reel in what the swordsman assumed to be a seaking.  
  
               He peered across the deck, craning his neck to check the sails and crows nest. _~Hmm seems our #2 pervert isn’t around~_    While he was a sight to behold, his mannerisms and sensitive nature threw his whole giant cyborg persona out of whack. Knowing Franky, he is usually checking the levels and ammo inventory for the sunny. This was practically his baby after all, and all his years past were shown through this vessel. The swordsman always valued the cyborgs' endearment to the ship and his quick thinking has saved us more than few times.  
“Well, I should invite him up to the crows nest for drinks more often as thanks” he said aloud feeling somewhat guilty  
_Wait...will he only drink cola..._

              Continuing his scan he let out a sigh of relief

              Sanji was MIA, but that just usually meant he was busy in the kitchen preparing for dinner, or blindly following the requests of the women aboard. Always flailing and twirling around in those damned suits and his obnoxiously blonde hair. Basically prostrating himself before any woman. The swordsman gritted his teeth, imagining the insults that would fly from that pervert cooks mouth. Even after all these years, they never seemed to agree. While saying they were enemies was far from truth, anyone not a member of this crew would ever believe otherwise.

* * *

 

              Suddenly a slow, sweet, melancholic sound interrupted the swordsmans' irritated thoughts. The pleasant, sorrowful tune was emanating from beneath the towering, lush, tangerine trees, where there a skeleton was seated. He sat amongst the shade at a small garden table, eloquently playing his ballad for all to hear. Of course Brook was dead and had been for more than fifty years prior to them meeting.

 _~Man the only things that ever change about him are his clothes_ ~He thought as a soft smile spread across his face. 

              He slowly approached the bone man, head hung low and seated him self on the ground next to the musician. As an artist, he took note of the emotions of others around him and played what he felt in their hearts. He strummed his guitar softly, while the swordsman crossed his legs and listened to the sad melody of his heart with his head hung low. 

Brook took note of the man sitting next to him

“I can play something a little less painful, if it will help”

“No”  
              His deep voice reverberating and trailing to a low husky whisper  
“Things wouldn’t be worth remembering”  
              _he paused_ , falling onto his back into the soft warm grass   
“if they weren’t painful”  
              taking the straw hat from his chest, he placed it gently over his face allowing the song of his broken heart seep into his very soul

“Hmm that is very true,....and very wise”  
          still gently strumming the guitar, he looks down smiling and pauses for a moment  
“Even for someone so.....directionally challenged”

             The swordsman smiled wide under the hat, and brings his hands up into the air.  
             Without removing the hat, he holds out one hand and fumbles with the other one; Clumsily tugging at some invisible line  
  
“Well it’s great” he bellowed  
“When you’ve got a red string to follow”

“Oh ho ho!”  
“Right you are _Captain_ ”

“ _ **Ugh**_ Call me ZORO!” the mossy haired man yelled as he threw his hands back onto the grassy deck.

                                 

_~I never asked for this kind of promotion~_  
_he thought as the tragic lullaby sent him into a deep sleep_


	2. You're only a lifetime away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luffy visits Zoro as he sleeps. Zoro awakens to find himself 19 again...The two teens release some built up tension. Anger, love, crying and Sanji =D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYYY so I know i have gotten people wandering if i was posting more. Of course i am...just slowly...T-T this is my first fanfiction and inspiration comes and goes so quickly.  
> ALSO i apologize. it took me forever bc this chapter is long AF (so sorry in advance) Get ready for some down dirty sexy time. If you guys remember that before the two year break luffy was 17 and zoro was 19 WHOO!!

_It’s warm...why is it so warm?_

_Z...or..o...Zo..ro....Zoro!_

His eyes shot open, suddenly blinded by the bright rays of the sun. The swordsman, thoroughly confused, groggily brought his hands up to shelter his eyes.

_~mhmmm~_ he mumbled as he rolled over, propping himself up on his elbow.  
“w-what?”  
“Geeze WAKE UP!” a familiar voice from behind him bellowed

* * *

 

He was suddenly wide awake hearing this voice yelling at the back of his head. He shot up and whipped around, causing a loud clatter as his swords crashed into each other, softly landing in the grass.  
Collecting himself, he kneeled back, supporting his weight on his heels. Suddenly gaping down at a young man wearing a straw hat, with spiky black hair and a crescent shaped scar under his left eye.The bright eyed pirate, beaming up to the swordsman from the grassy deck.

  
“Sorry bout’ your catnap Zoro, but I-”

  
Shocked gripped Zoro as he leapt forward grabbing the teen in his arms. His whole body seemed to be shaking around the smaller man, like he had just experienced the most unimaginable nightmare. He calmed himself and stretched his arms out, holding the teen at arms length, and began to study the smaller pirate beneath him.  
His steady gaze drifted down from the boys face, examining him intently. The swordsman trailed his eyes down from the boys delicate collar bones to a bright red vest, lazily blowing with the sea breeze, accounting every undone button. An exposed chest arching out from under the swordsman, whose hands had moved to the young pirates shoulders, griping them tightly.

  
Zoros eyes starred, unblinking in disbelief, and he began to stammer  
_“L-luffy_...YOUR SCAR!!..why are you here?! H-how I thought-  
His speech was cut short when Luffy suddenly stretched out an arm placing a single finger on the man lips.  
  
“Ya know, you don’t have one either!” _hehehe_ Luffy began giggling  
Zoro released the boy, realizing.. _both eyes_.. _.and_ running his hands over his own chest. His chest seemed smaller but still brandishing the insanely long scar.  
_~hah~ he sighed to himself as reality began to take hold_

Throwing his hands up in defeat, he flung himself onto the man crouched beneath him.  
  
_“Luffy..i’ve missed you”_  
_“I’ve missed you too”_ Luffy quietly whispered, as he nestled his head into the soft mossy green hair. It tickled his nose as he giggled, wrapping his arms around the strong mans shoulders and torso.  
Feeling a smile against his chest, a flush of red flooded the youngers face.  
“Ne! Zoro” he said jumping to his feet, arms tightly holding the swordsman against him

“What is it _Captain_ ” Zoro smirked as he steadied himself on his feet

“Wouldn’t you be embarrassed if the others saw you like this~

_a cocky 19 year old Eh?_  
The swordsman almost choked with laughter imagining the result of his taunting crew members

“Don’t worry, it’s just us...” he trailed off  
_“You’re the only one I dream about..”_ wrapping his own arms around the captain he lifted the boy in the air and planted and kiss on his cheek.

The teen squirmed, releasing his elastic grip, and crossed his arms in embarrassment. He felt his face growing increasingly hotter by the second.

Embarrassed, Luffy pouted “It’s been so long since you’ve come the see mee--” Suddenly, a large rough hand encircled his face, cupping it gently.  
  
Luffy barely had any time to glance up before he felt strong lips upon on his own. He blinked for a second, taken back as his lean arms gently came undone, falling to his sides. _~I guess I can forgive him..for now~_

Gently parting his lips, he closed his eyes and accepted the swordsman into his grasp

_Zoro was past the point of self restraint, knowing full well his time limit would be up, and soon he would be jerked from this world._

The moment his captain accepted his lips, all reasoning left his mind as he slid his arms around the younger man beneath him. Tightly gripping his memories, he slid his large hands to the small of Luffys’ back. Those hands, rough from years of sword training and sailing, suddenly took on a much gentler touch as they caressed the bare skin exposed under the flimsy vest.  
  
Deepening their kiss, Zoro slid into his captains mouth, exploring the slick insides, gently rapturing the teens tongue with his own. Luffy moaned as the swordsman pushed against his mouth, opening him up, almost swallowing the rough mans wet muscle. Tears began beading in his lashes, as the swords-mans skilled tongue ravaged his mouth.

_Deeper and rougher_  
  
Moans reverberated from their throats, becoming like wild animals, devouring one another. Without warning, Zoro tore away from the young teens wet swollen lips, leaving him gasping for air as saliva slowly trailed down his chin. His assault continued down Luffys jaw line, groaning as he kissed down the teens slender neck, biting and sucking the tender skin. Bruises quickly began forming, as the broad swordsman nestled his face into his captains’ collar bone.

_"Shit...I’m sorry"_ he breathed onto the youngers skin

Luffy, slowly adjusting to the sensory overload, finally managed to register the large hands still grasping his backside. The boy brought his trembling hands up to Zoros mossy hair, tangling his fingers into the soft locks, before firmly gripping against the mans scalp.

_"hah aah.."_  
_Zoro groaned from the pain, resisting the urge to ravage the teen beneath him_

The teen focused, his skin tingling from the sensation of calloused hands sliding, as nimble fingertips explored every curve and dip in the young mans back, gently tracing his spine before stopping at the tops of Luffys’ shorts. Suddenly and subconsciously causing the him to grind into the older, his body begging for the caress of those strong, powerful hands.

_“Captain”_ Zoro whispered, husky and deep in the boys ear.

His breathing seemed heavy and labored, and he was becoming painfully aware of the strain developing beneath the fabric of his pants, as the captain ground into him with his own agonizing erection. Zoro lifted his head, placing his forehead against the young pirates, and met the teens wide lustful gaze with his own. Narrow eyes, heavy and lidded, gazed down the young captains body. Taking in the view of the pirate beneath him; chest heavy with jagged breaths, his toned abdomen leading down to shaggy shorts resting just above his pelvis.

_"Luffy..." the swordsman trembled as he exhaled_  
_"I-I can't...I won't be gentle..."_

His gaze, becoming uneasy and hesitant, pleading for a response from the slender teen beneath him.  
  
That uneasiness was met with a bright eyed smile as Luffy giggled,

_"Ne Zoro!_ I'm rubber..."

Luffy slowly slid his hands under the opening in his First Mates shirt, up his chest to his broad shoulders, slipping the shirt open. Looking up at the serious swordsman, he smirked

_"....You couldn't break me if you tried"_

  
That was all it took. The sound of his last thread of restraint shattering.

_You always knew how to put me over the edge. What could break me down, with that cocky take anything attitude. The world was yours to enjoy, and you did just that, however you wanted it._  
_Never taking orders from anyone._

Zoro cupped the captains face in his large hands before roughly kissing him, biting the youngers soft tender lips, forcing them open. Teeth clashed as the two passionately embraced one another. Consuming all they could, reaching as deep as they could. The slippery muscles gliding and moving against one another, as each tried to convey their need for each other. Their carnal instincts overwhelming any uncertainty either may feel. Luffy breaks his mouth away, lips wet and bruised, throwing his head up gasping for breath. His breathing catches as he feels sharp teeth and strong lips biting sucking oh his collarbone. Soft green hair brushes his neck, as the swordsman ravishes the teens chest.

_“mmphhf....ahh ah”_  
_“Z-Zo...ro......m-more”_

  
With one swift movement, Luffy was suddenly lifted and pushed against the cabin doors. Wrapping his legs tightly around Zoros firm waist, he feels the heat of the swords-mans taught abdominal muscles as his painfully erect cock pushes against them. Suddenly, a sharp pain cloaked in warm slick pressure, shoots straight to his head; Causing him to arch and grind into the older teens abdomen.

_“HAaa-aa” “Wha-what are yoou-”_ Luffy looks down to find the swordsman biting and teasing at his tortured erect nipples.  
  
Before his Luffy can stammer out any complaints, Zoro glances up catching his captains' gaze. The younger teens face heats as he observes this once composed man, now starring up at him intoxicated with need, eyes heavy and lidded glossed over in lust. He admires the man beneath him, running his hands gently sliding over broad shoulders, down taught muscled arms and rough hands wrapped under his leg and lower back. Luffy drags his eyes back up to his first mates, meeting his gaze once again.  
  
_~I’ve never seen him so flush and disheveled; Well maybe once he chuckles to himself~_

As if on cue the mossy haired mans flushed face deepens, and drags his tongue roughly across Luffys tender nipple, never breaking away from his captains gaze. Zoros actions cause Luffys hardened member to ache as he instinctively grinds against the man beneath him once more.  
Zoro let out a satisfied groan, rolling his own hips, causing his own erection to push up and hit Luffy through stretched fabric.

“Didn’t know you could be so _agitated”_ the swordsman whispered as he rolled his hips up once more _“..mmmm”_

“How do you expect me to react....” Luffy stared intently, becoming more disheveled by the second, trying to pout.  
  
_“....with you watching me so intently”_

Sliding his hands down the older teens waist, Luffy wrapped his fingers around the waist band. _~This is the only tightly secured garment on your body, if I undo this...then..~_ Stretching his arms out, he nimbly unraveled the fabric and yanked it from in between him and his first mates body. Zoro looked up with amusement, cocking an eyebrow, as if asking ~what now?~ Luffy beamed proudly and threw open the swordsman shirt as far he could, pulling it down to the mans elbows, exposing the lean chest and torso. He looked down fondly as his hands began tracing the length of the scar Zoro had once received from Mihawk. He ran his hand the whole length of the scar then back up the mans torso, sliding across his chest, lightly brushing each fingertip across his nipples. He noticed immediately how erect they became, and all the goose bumps appearing on his skin.  
  
Luffy drug his gaze up, half expecting to see a fuming Zoro starring at him, instead was a man with his head laid lazily back to the side, biting his lip trying to muffle his escaping moans.

_~what a delicious site~_

Taking advantage of the mans exposed neck, and to exact a bit of revenge, he slowly parted his lips and began sucking and licking the exposed flesh; leaving behind soft wet bruises. Once he was satisfied, he ran his hot slick tongue back up the length of his neck, causing the swords-mans labored breath to hitch. Seeing this was not enough; he needed this man, his first mate, to come undone by his very own hands. He continued his sensual attack, allowing his hands to drift down, grazing his chest. Sliding down the mans torso between his own legs; outlining his abs, and finally, landing on the mans pelvic bones. He gently placed his palms against the mans stomach, right over his belly button, and spread his fingers.

Luffy could hear how hard Zoros breathing had become, how high his chest rose and fell with each gesture; and the captain couldn’t have been more pleased.

_“ne, Zoro?..” he whispered heavily into the swordsman ear..._  
_“how is it? is it painful?”_

Luffy, eagerly wanting more of the mans husky groans, leisurely began sliding beneath Zoros waistband. His fingers slowly cascaded down, following the swords-mans taught pelvic line, halting his movements just moments before his fingertips brush against the mans twitching erection.

Giving Zoro a teasing glance, he bends out his palms; and in one swift movement, slides the waistband down the back of his hands and exposes his first mates hardened cock. He immediately grasps it in his hand firmly, sliding a finger over the slit, smearing the slick precum leaking from its twitching head. Looking up eagerly, Luffy is intoxicated by the sight of the older teen, his glossy gaze; craving and carnal.

Luffy drags his other hand back up, slipping his fingers through Zoros thick mossy hair, whispering through rugged pants

_“your about ready to devour me, ne..zoro..”_

_Zoro growls deep in his throat “Fuu-_ before the swordsman can form a single word, his head is yanked back, and his captains mouth is hot upon his.  
  
Luffys tongue was strong and overwhelming, his soft lips enveloping the olders. Zoro allowed his captain to devour as much of himself as possible, inviting the slick muscle deep into his mouth. The young pirate began deepening his kiss, matching his rhythmic movements now to his hand, which was slowly stroking and pumping his first mates leaking erection.

This deep slow tenderness had the swordsman on the edge. He couldn’t hold out anymore, and his captains constant teasing was really pushing him to his breaking point. Zoro needed this man, and he wanted him now. The swordsman tightened his grip and force the smaller pirates back flat up against the cabin door. Using the wall as a brace, he removed his hands and began yanking the captains shorts down, exposing his backside. Suddenly, he ground his palm into the tip of Luffys stretched shorts, feeling the damp fabric soaked with the young captains precum.

_“hahh” Luffy gasped releasing his own grip_

_Zoro glared up and in a husky voice demanded “Help me...or I’m cutting them OFF..”_

Luffys eyes widened, _“hehehe”_ he giggled as he slid one leg free from his shorts.  
“being rubber really comes in handy, ne?”

The swordsman smirked as he yanked the shorts free from the remaining leg, tossing them to the into the grass  
_“Hai, Captain”_

Brimming with anticipation, Luffy curiously watched as Zoro coated his fingers in saliva, till it was running down his palms. The older teen slowly reached down beneath the captains legs and began breathing heavily. Zoros quickly went to work slicking up his hardening member, coating himself with saliva from tip to based. Once satisfied with the glistening coat, he lifted his head, peering into the captains eyes. Zoro bit his lower lip and growled _“your right....being rubber IS handy”_

Luffy managed to stammer “wh- wai-- _aaAAA_ ” before being slammed down by his hips onto the swordsman.

Trapped between his first mate and the wooden door, Luffys eyes shot open as he cried out and dug his nails into the mans shoulders, as his ass was immediately stretched open. Zoro brought his captain fully down to the hilt, before gripping the young teens thighs again; immediately devouring his captains mouth, cries disappearing into jagged moans.

_“mmpphff...aaammmhh”_  
_“haahhaamm”_

Luffy gripped his first mates hair roughly, as his other had dug into the back of the swords-mans taut shoulder, steadying himself. The young pirate hungrily kissed the older, devouring all he could. The slippery muscles clashed and mixed with saliva and salt as tears streamed down the young pirates face. Zoro held Luffy in place, allowing the smaller teen to adjust, before he began rolling his hips. Once he felt his captains hand fall from his hair to his other shoulder, Zoro continued rolling his hips at a slow steady pace until the pirate beneath him began moaning intently.

Gasping, Luffy tore his lips away from the swordsman “Z-zo- roOAA”  
_“Y-you drunk a-aaAHH”_ _the smaller teen whimpered tears trailing his face_

Finally having his captain at eye level he leaned, pushing deeper into the young teens ass, smirking “drunk?!”

_“fuuaaAHAA” Luffy squirmed beneath the large mans grip_

Zoro pulls back, almost fully exiting the pirate beneath him causing him to shudder and groan with pleasure _“aauu-ffuuck”_ Leveling his eyes once more “ You insult me...I’ve only had _two barrels_ today”

Luffy, unimpressed by his first mates claim, shakes as Zoro thick cock slowly enter and exits him _“aa-uaaAHH”_ _“ass-hole..a.aaAHhh”_ he can feel every inch, sticky and slick with pre-cum and saliva, stretching out pushing against his insides.

_“Hmmm? aaAAH”_ Suddenly Luffy jerks Zoros head down by his hair, earning a seething groan from the mans panting lips.

“Hurry and _fuck me- thats and order”_ Luffy glares, his own eyes becoming heavy and hazy.

“Understood” _how can I hold back now, when my captain is ordering me so shamelessly_

The older instructs Luffy to wrap his hands together behind the mans neck.  
The captain eagerly agrees, immediately, Zoros arms go up. In one quick movement Zoros palms are flush against the door, on either side of Luffy shoulders, and the captains legs are spread up at the swords-mans elbows.

“W-what are you do- _aahh aaAAHH”_ _moans emanate from the captain as his exposed condition causes his weight to rest solely on the swords-mans groin_

_“aaAAHH f-fuckk”_ _Zoro growls, resisting the urge to explode into his tightly stretched captain_  
_“mmm i’m so deep” panting through jagged breaths “with you spread out so nicely...mmmhh”_

_Sweat starts to bead on the mans sun-kissed skin as he begins to thrust, pumping his engorged cock into Luffy, causing him to bounce up and down against the hard wall; slamming down entirely as his own body forces him down_

_“aahh goddd...” Zoros arm flex as he braces himself against the wall, steadying his weight as he slams into the young pirate vigorously; growling as his member crashes deeper, spreading Luffys insides_  
_“Your s-sso tight ~aaAAH~” “no matter how much you take this, it just stretches ~aahh~ mmm right back”_

_Looking up, face wrapped in agonizing ecstacy, Luffy pleads “Z-zzorooo oOAAH” “sso good mmmaaH” his voice quaking with each pounding thrust“r-rRIGHT”..“Th-THERE aaAAHHA” slowly losing all senses as his first mates thick cock rams repeatedly against the young captains sweet spot. Hot constricting pressure slowly begins to consume the pirate, causing him to unintentionally wrap his limbs around his first mate, forcing himself into an immovable position._

_Zoro recognizes his captains desperate grip “ho?...ahHh..I’m really...mmfuu...hitting your favorite...spot”growling deep in his throat, his own consciousness degrading_

_Seeing the young pirate on the edge of release he quickens his rhythm, allowing himself to drive into the boy completely. Growls begin to escape the rugged swords-mans throat as he mercilessly pounds into Luffy, filling him completely, never tearing his eyes away from the captain. Slowly, he watches as the young teen comes undone, once open eager eyes, hazy and teary from ecstacy. Flushed face thrown back as consciousness is lost from all reasoning, amidst an open panting mouth sweet with the sounds of overwhelming painful pleasure. Soft swollen lips, moist with glistening saliva, lazily part for jagged breaths. Suddenly the boys eyes widen as his pupils widen and roll back as his own end finally consumes him. Panting and breathless, the young captain shudders as his untouched cock twitched, releasing all of its built up tension, as an intense heat washes over his body._

_Slowing his pace to a dragging motion, Zoro allowed Luffys’ body to convulse over him, squeezing around his pulsing cock, swallowing it entirely; watching as his captain rides out his overwhelming orgasm.“uuaaAAHHH” the small pirate inaudibly moaning as hot cum shot up, splattering over the swords-mans broad chest, showering his jaw and cheek in white spurts._

Slowly regaining his senses and collecting what events just occurred, Luffy gazed up at Zoro, noticing the stark white streaks across dark skin  
  
"A-Aah oh shit! I'm sorry" the captain stammered, embarrassed and sore, he moved a hand in attempt to at least wipe his sticky liquid off the mans face, collecting the slick substance with his fingertips. His hand suddenly froze in place as Zoro turned his head into the teens hand, lapping up every drop of the salty white cum, intensely sucking and licking each of the captains fingers.

_"mmm, I just couldn't let this go to waste, could I?" Luffy blushed immediately realizing the position the two were still in._

With his senses fully returned, a hot, dull throbbing sensations filled his entire lower abdomen. His eyes widened as he absorbed the desperate look upon his first mates face. Lidded eyes hazed over, the feel of hot burning skin beneath him, shallow jagged breath all leading down to taught muscles; as white knuckles bore into the wall at his back. Pulling himself to his first mates lips, Luffy cupped the mans face firmly in his hands  
"Ne Zoro" _gently whispering onto the mans lips "I'm not glass....stop holding back" ~Why..even here...can't you let yourself go and stop spoiling me~_

Before he could release the teen, Zoros breath suddenly hitched, as Luffy began grinding his ass, shamelessly fucking himself. Sloppy and haggard, he leans in chest to chest. _~Why are you so careful with me...do you think I hate it when you go overboard~_

_"Be selfish...aaAH.."_ his strength begins seeping away as he clings to the swordsman.

_"Devour what's yours"_ the captain drops his head down onto broad shoulders, as he begins assaulting the mans collarbone with feverish bites and kisses. His heavy shallow breaths beat against Zoros skin, sending waves of sensation over the mans' body.

Without any words or warning, Zoro grips Luffys' thighs firmly and backs away from the cabin. For fear of losing his position due to the sudden lack of support from his back, Luffy tightens his legs around the swordsman waist, not realizing how little strength he has left in them as they began trembling.

_A small chuckle escapes Zoros lips as he kneels down, releasing Luffy on the grass with a soft thud "haha...Cute..."_

**"HAH?! Cute!** I'm **not** cute!! I'm your **_CAPTAIN!!"_** Luffy releases his arms only to fling them around, bringing his hand down to slap hard on Zoros chest.

"Hai ~ hai " Zoro beams down, amused at how he captain could remain so lively and defiant after his previous assault.

Still holding the teens trembling legs around his waist, Zoro leans down, pushing against strong defiant arms, inches from soft pursed lips and lightly whispers "My apologies _Captain"_

Gently pressing his lips against his defiant captain, begging for entry, slicking his tongue across those determined lips. Luffy faced flushed, and with a sigh, relinquished his mouth to his first mate. Zoro slowly dipped his tongue in, carefully caressing his captain soft mouth, as if memorizing every curve and taste in the boy beneath him. He deepened their kiss, pushing down until their mouths became one, tongues colliding and tangling. Gently, Zoro slid his hands to Luffys inner thighs, stroking the smooth skin before gripping his fingers around them.

Being so entranced my his first mates oddly deep and sensual kiss, Luffy realized a little too late that his own knees had slowly made their way next to his head. Before he could mutter an ounce of defiance, a deep heat that had been gradually increasing, promptly vanished. Dizzy from the heat between their bodies, Luffy could only instinctively whine as the fullness in his abdomen had seemed to suddenly evaporate.

Zoro had himself propped up on Luffys thighs, and had began slowly dragging himself up, thinking he had tortured his captain enough. That was until the sound of moaning whines escaped the wriggling form beneath him, captivating his ears. Breaking him from his concentration, his eyes opened, only to widen further taking in the scene below him. The strong hands that were previously berating him gripped against Zoros shoulders, hazy tear filled eyes anxious and craving, flushed skin hot under his own hands as Luffys thighs began quivering.

_"tch-"_ Zoro halted his motions, stopping just before the aching head of his cock slipped out.

_"all I’ve done to you...and yet..."_ spreading his knees apart, he threw one of Luffy legs up allowing it to bend over his shoulder, while keeping his captains right thigh pressed firmly down.

_"you can still provoke me with such a suffocating.. "_ placing a rough hand on his captains fair narrow waist, he gripped the teen close as he sat up fully onto his own knees.

_"provocative display.."_ _with that Zoro thrusted down, gritting his teeth he rolled his hips repeatedly. Over and over, each time roughly hitting Luffys inner walls, as his cock plunged in deeper each time. Each thrust almost exiting before slamming down, earning loud gasping screams and moans, as his captain feverishly gripped the grass as if to keep himself grounded. Zoro could feel himself coming undone, as the man beneath him clenched and pulled Zoros cock deeper, sucking him in anytime he dared pull back. He could feel a hot knot forming in his gut as Luffy unconsciously began bucking his hips, pre-cum leaking from his neglected member. Thrusts became deep and erratic as ecstacy washed over Zoro as Luffy ground into him, forcing his first mates cock to repeatedly hit his prostate. Intoxicated by his captain, Zoro fucked Luffy senseless, leaving behind bruises, ramming into him roughly as he came. hard. Spilling hot into the younger teen, Luffy own end came when his abused prostate was suddenly coated in hot liquid. Screaming in ecstacy, cum shot up grazing his chest and face, and spilled out pooling onto his stomach. Zoro rode out their orgasm together, as their cocks twitched from the intense release. With their senses slowly returning, Zoro slowly pulled out, his cock still leaking as his seed began dripping from Luffy._

_Ripping off a sleeve he gingerly cleaned his captain and himself before collapsing onto the grass next to Luffy..._

* * *

  
The soft grass of the ship brushed against bare skin, as the pirates laid exhausted, gasping for breath. Luffy slowly lifted his head off the swords-mans chest, positioning him self up on his elbow.

“Ne, Zoro”

“hmm...?” the swordsman retorts lazily

Slowly spreading his hands nimbly across the older pirates chest, admiring the lengthy scar, he mumbled _“you were so lean and built..." chuckling to himself fondly_

_~Ho? Did you prefer this body...before our two years apart?~_ Zoro teased, pinching his captains rubber face, stretching out his cheek

Puffing, Luffy threw himself upright, crossing his legs as he sat,settling into the grass.  
Fuming about his cheek, Luffy peered up catching Zoros fixated gaze, embarrassed he glanced down stammering “NO!! I-I mean you changed _so much_...and I...I just muscled up... _and stayed the same..”_ patting his arms with a triumphant grin

Zoro rolled onto his side toward Luffy, propping up his head, narrowing his eyes he shot his captain a very serious glare _~hmmm~_

“AH! But we all came back so strong and awesome!! I hardly recognized everyone...” _nehehehe_ Luffy giggled as he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his thick black locks

The swordsman looked down, pained, whispering almost muted  
_“Hmm..you changed too...and you almost..you.. and I wasn’t there with you...” as he examined his Captains chest._

"I was never there when you needed me most...and you never let anyone help you with your own burdens.."

_Never listening to anyone and putting your crew, your friends, before yourself. Who else would completely sacrifice themselves for their crew, let alone one member. Why couldn’t you let me be selfish...just once._

"Nah don't worry bout that stuff" Luffy said sheepishly

"You're here now, right?!" He beamed reaching for his hat

Realizing it wasn't with him anymore, his hands dropped down into his lap as he lowered his head. Zoro glanced up, suddenly sparkling drops were falling hitting the young captains hands.

Running his broad hands through pale green hair _*sigh..._  
_"Hey.."_

Zoro, pulling himself up, wrapped his arm gently around Luffy and pulled the boys head into his chest.  
"I really want.." slowly lifting his head up to the vast sky of clouds, Luffys thick black hair faintly brushes against his skin.

"want to bring you your hat back..." he deeply breathes, closing his eyes as he hold his dear Captain tightly

Zoro feels a jolt in his arms when suddenly a sharp sting graces his face. Stunned, he looks down to see Luffy, faced pressed with rage. Tears flowing down his face, Luffy begins shouting at the puzzled swordsman.

"DON'T...D-Don't you dare..." Luffy clenched his shaking hands together, pain stinging in his palm, furious anger and anxiety overwhelming him. Tears heavily flood down his cheeks as he tries to yell over gasped crying.

"Y-You-" Unable to yell, his throat burning with fury, Luffy drops his bawling face into his hands. Curling into himself in the swordsman lap, tears overflowing his palms begin running down his forearms. Feeling the shrinking, shaking form beneath him, Zoro drapes his arms around the captain. Guilt pooling in his stomach, he bends down, resting his head atop Luffys allowing the black locks to mix with his stark soft green.

Soft whispers float past the swords-mans ears as he focuses his attention on the sobbing teen beneath him. _"don't you ever...dare say that to me..." Zoro let out a heavy sigh, not realizing he was even holding it in. He brought a hand up to Luffys head, gently stroking and combing through the ink black strands. "if you ever say something like that... I’ll...never forgive you" Strong tanned arms tighten around the captain and a rough hand buried in black locks presses down. Luffy accepts it all, the strength surrounding him, the hot droplets forming on his shoulder, and the silent swordsman above him._  
  
_In a jagged voice, Zoro tries to speak, as if overcoming some rock lodged in his throat. "I'm sorry....I’m so...sorry..." the swordsman pleads with his captain, pulling him in tighter. "I just..I don't...can't lea-" Zoro buried his face muffling any sound that may dare to betray him. Silents drops glistened down his tanned skin, gently landing on red fabric, darkening the cloth._

Turning into his first mates broad chest, Luffy tenderly wraps his arms around Zoros back, hold him intimately. The swordsman sobbed silently in his captains arms, staining the cloth with tears of a broken heart filled with regret, despair, pain.

_"It's okay **Captain** " Luffy smiles as the sky darkens. White cotton like clouds, spinning into dark blues and royal purples. The light vanishes._

_"Another starless night..."_

_"night"_

* * *

 

_"Night"_

_"HEY capTAIN! wakE UP!"_  
  
"hhuuuh...?" Zoro lazily opens his eye, surrounded by a brightly lit night sky

Feeling a pulling at his collar the swordsman lifted his head to find a certain blonde _demon cook_ bent over him yelling idioticly. A grimaced look appears on Zoros face, as the _lover boy chef_ tightens his fist around the mans shirt. Being face to face with his _Captain_ , Sanji glances down noticing slightly swollen eyes and damp lines tracing down his temples, vanishing beneath green mossy hair. _~Well shit~_

Releasing the swordsman with a thud, Sanji stretched, towering over Zoro. Slipping a cigarette to his mouth, he begins barking at the man on the ground.  
"You slept the damn day away you drunk bum! It's night, and your on watch!"

Sanji, taking a long drag off his cigarette, before exhaling through a weighted sigh  
_Now I’m thinkin of that damned brat... how many months has it been since you've cried...how many years since he left.._

Turning oh his heels, Sanji begins making long strides towards the kitchen before throwing up a hand, he called out with no distinct direction  
"If you want any dinner _or booze_ I suggest washin your damned face" before disappearing behind heavy wooden doors.

"tch-" Instinctively grabbing at the straw hat, Zoro propped himself up, realizing how much a wreck he probably appeared.

His head was pounding, eyes felt puffy and sore, too bad it wasn't a hangover. _Oh how we wished it were._ Before anymore of his crewmembers could cross paths, Zoro leapt to his feet, grabbing his blades and hastily made his way up towards the crows-nest. He _knew_ the look his mates gave him, how they must _pity_ him; hated how he reminded them, causing painful memories to resurface. More somber faces and tears were the last thing he wanted to witness today.

A gentle sea breeze washed over the swordsman, jostling the delicate gold in his ear, as the warm night sky opened itself up. Hundreds of millions of diamond like stars shimmered in the dark concealed vastness above him. _"How cruel it is to have you within arms reach, yet be a lifetime away...I will join you one day, but not anytime soon I suppose..."_ A familiar lump began forming in his throat _"What will you do, when the day comes for me to return this"_ grasping the fragile hat to his chest, Zoro scaled the last half of the ladder, climbing into the solitude of the crows-nest.

Keeping watch was boring but this loneliness was best.

_"H~aahh"_ Legs draped, hanging through wooden railing, Zoro gulps the last swig of another barrel _"Maybe I’m just a bit closer to ya, all the way up here..."_

_Knocking back barrel after barrel of booze, silent tears fell, vanishing under the starry night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so honestly this took (months) longer than anticipated bc for one i literally sat down and wrote 3/4 of it one sitting then was fumbling with like 3 random paragraphs..i just couldn't make it come across like i wanted. So obviously i wasn't going to post something half assed. In the upcoming chapters i will be discussing luffys death, how the crew handles it and who exactly was the monster that caused it. WARNING SADNESS AHEAD TT-TT
> 
> PS nobody pities zoro hes just dumb and has to much room in his empty head to worry (ノ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ノ︵┻┻


End file.
